duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Angel Command
Angel Command is a race of Command creature primarily in the Light Civilization. Nomenclature OCG In the OCG, Angel Command creatures have in their names, and follow the format " ". This word roughly translates to "spirit", and can mean a couple of different things. One definition is "a mysterious energy said to be the source of every thing", but the other, more common definition refers to a "supernatural existence that resides in all living and unliving things that do various things". This is closer to "spirit" than the first definition, but the word is a very Japanese concept from the start, as can be seen by the fact that they are in inanimate objects as well. The third definition is a literal "dead person's soul". Evolution creatures use the title before their name. here is also pronounced "Seirei", but it replaces the first kanji of with the character for "sacred". This word refers specifically to the Christian idea of the Holy Spirit. The attached to the end means "king". Multicolored creatures that feature the Angel Command race use as their identifier, which again means Holy Spirit. The exception to this is an Evolution Creature combined with a Demon Command, in which case the creature's title is . refers to a demon, while is a portmanteau of the words "god" and "king". Starting in the Episode 2 block , Angel Commands belonging to the Darkness civilization use a similar format, but instead of they use , which is short for and refers to a fallen angel. *If combined with an Unknown race, they feature in their names, which means "false starry sky" This is read as . These names are wedding themed, such as Last Propose or Bouquet Toss. TCG In the TCG, Angel Command creatures using the naming structure ", Elemental", such as Urth, Purifying Elemental. Evolution creatures add the "Lord of Spirits" title after their names, such as in Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. Gameplay Angel Commands have a variety of effects and evolutions involving shields, blockers or multicolored cards. Although it is primarily a Light based civilization, there are a few multicolored cards as well as Mono Darkness cards. The strongest power of an Angel Command creature is 17500 on Thunder Moon, the Enlightened, which is also a Lunatic Emperor itself. Story Angel Commands are the most powerful soldiers in the Light civilization. Only a dozen or so are said to exist. Each Angel Command is unique in appearance and ability. They are capable of creating energy fields and spatial distortion. Weapons may include the use of light sabers, light beams, gravity, and teleportation. One feature they share in common is that their weaponry hovers around their bodies, levitated but untouched by each Angel Command. Deployed around the colonies as guards, they require massive amounts of energy for activation. Angel Commands have been activated only twice in the history of the Light civilization. Note that despite being extremely powerful, Angel Commands are not the leader of their civilization; they are just the equivalent of a high-ranked military general of their civilization. Therefore, they still have to be activated and governed by their governors. In Episode 1, Angel Commands are mostly of the Alien race. In Episode 2, Light Angel commands of the Unknown race were led by Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" and resemble animals such as Buffaloes and Lions. Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" also created Darkness Angel Commands along with Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" creating Light Demon Commands which caused massive devastation among the two civilizations. Darkness Angel Commands in Episode 2 are themed after weddings. They along with Light Demon Commands are also one of the two races that remained "Codename" in Episode 2, and after Wedding was defeated, they aligned with Shangri-La. In Revolution, Angel Commands appeared as Invaders and are based on Buddhism and mascot characters, with many being mouse-themed. Support ''Evolution Angel Commands: |-|Evolution Angel Commands= }} :See also: Support for Command creatures Archetypes *Five Star *White Knight Families *Alcadeias Example Category:Race Category:Light Category:Angel Command Category:Command